Adventures in Surprise Glomping
by mayachain
Summary: Five times Finn surprise!glomped Kurt  and one time Kurt glomped Finn .


**Adventures in Surprise!Glomping  
**

I.

The morning after the wedding, Kurt finds himself in the kitchen of Carole and Finn's old house, making breakfast.

Considering his excellent planning skills, he feels that he _should_ have been able to find Dad and Carole a decent hotel room for the night. Yet the only acceptable hotel in Lima had _refused_ to cancel prior reservations for the happy couple's sake. So the wedding night – Kurt restrains the urge to sing an undignified _lalala_ at the thought – had taken place at the Hummel residence, while Kurt and Finn had stayed chez Hudson's.

That's why Kurt is in Carole no-longer-Hudson's kitchen. He has cut up an assortment of fruit for himself and is almost satisfied with the pancake batter Dad used to favor when Finn stumbles in.

"Morning," he mutters, sounding half asleep and sort of blinking at Kurt. "Smells good?"

Kurt isn't entirely sure if that was supposed to be a statement or a question. He puts a glass of milk in front of Finn and gets the coffee machine going again. "Good morning. If you wait a few more seconds, you can have your very own special Hummel pancake."

Instead of sitting down, Finn eyes the glass of milk and the elaborately set table for two with such bewilderment - For a second, Kurt wonders if, despite yesterday's declarations, he has managed to do something wrong, already, again.

"I," he tries, "I thought I'd make us some family breakfast."

Finn continues to stare. Heart sinking, Kurt turns back to his batter so that he doesn't have to see the look on his face anymore.

It takes him a few seconds to comprehend what happens next. Normally, being slammed against hard places like this kitchen counter is bad, spiteful, hurtful, and did he mention bad? But the body that shoved him isn't moving away, there are arms around him and a head pressed against his shoulder and the huff of ill-smelling morning breath against his neck.

"What..?"

It takes some effort, but he manages to pull away far enough to look at what must be the happiest grin Kurt has ever seen.

"What?" he repeats, but this time it's half a laugh.

"You said 'family breakfast'," Finn explains.

It's a long time before there are actual pancakes.

.

.

II.

The Warblers have just tied with New Directions, and Kurt is busy being hugged by every girl of his former glee club save Lauren. He's very aware that the boys of both glee clubs and possibly some of the devastated geezers are looking on, but with Mercedes happily squealing into his ear, he can't bring himself to care too much.

He's trying to wrap his head around the fact that even _Santana_ hugged him when an unstoppable force barrels into him. If it weren't for Mercedes and Quinn, he'd have crashed to the floor, he's quite certain.

From behind him, he hears Tina cooing "Aww!" and a few good-natured sniggers from the direction of the Warblers. He's still reeling from the fact that Finn is – there is no other word for it – glomping him _in public_ when he manages to make out the words:

"Can't believe we tied, dude, isn't it awesome? Course, we kind of wanted to _win_ but now you didn't have to lose, isn't it great?"

It is great. As is the fact that once Kurt has freed himself from the step-brother octopus, he is swarmed by Artie, Mike, Sam and Puck, demanding fist bumps.

.

.

III.

Usually when Kurt brings the warm milk to Finn's room, it takes a bit of coaxing to actually start a conversation. It's not that Finn's not interested in talking to Kurt, it's just that he's most often engrossed in a computer game, staring hard at Coach Beiste's recent game plan or, to Kurt's surprise, busy doing homework.

Which is why Kurt's completely unprepared for the set of arms clutching at him as soon as he closes the door.

The glass of milk slips out of his hand and spills over Kurt's pajama pants.

He can feel the tirade building up inside him – milk washes out far more easily than slushies, but it's still no fun to _clean_! But something has happened to make Finn upset enough to mumble things like "Shouldn't have asked him to apologize, please don't hate me" into Kurt's hair.

_This_ didn't even happen when he broke up with Rachel.

Kurt wraps his hands around Finn's back and hopes Finn will take it exactly as intended. From the way Finn's grip tightens, he does. So Kurt lets himself relax a bit and tries to make sense of a disjointed tale about kicking some 'him' in the nuts and second chances.

"You know, I didn't used to like being called gay, and it still annoys me because it's just not true, even though, you know, I totally don't think it's a bad thing anymore," Finn says. In any other situation – that is, in a situation where he wasn't held tight against the speaker's body – Kurt would bristle at that kind of talk. But it's hard to dwell on his step-brother's maybe still somewhat latent homophobia when said step-brother is crushing him to his chest. More importantly, "but Karofsky, he _really_ doesn't like being called gay, like _really_ not, something's up with that." And Kurt finds himself nodding against the fabric of Finn's shirt before he can stop himself.

"Not that I have any interest at all in knowing what goes on inside that oaf's head," he mutters, listens to Finn _mmm_s of understanding.

Later, though, Kurt can't help but think – although Blaine has known since the beginning, it might be a relief to talk about this with his brother – his _brother_, huh, and also someone who actually sort of knows Karofsky – when Finn eventually figures it out.

.

.

IV.

In the Dalton Academy parking lot, after a week from hell unmitigated by spending the nights on a cot in Blaine's room for any chance at all at sleep during exam time, tackled by some idiot person wearing a makeshift chauffeur's cap, Kurt Hummel is laughing.

.

.

V.

Kurt has just made it out of history class, musing on how he could probably sleep through every lesson from here on out and still get a straight A. If nothing else, the semester spent at Dalton will do wonders for his résumé.

He's on his way to meet up with Mercedes before Glee, looking out for potential slushie facials out of habit. It's his first day back at McKinley. In a pleasant turn of events, nobody has bothered him all day. It may have lured him into lowering his guard.

So he doesn't expect the shadow that runs up to him and forcefully backs him into a locker.

_Ow,_ he thinks, and _please, not again,_ and _hey, shouldn't that have hurt?_ and _Huh._

"Finn," he says calmly to the boy whose ginormous arms and hands have cushioned his crash into metal. "What are you doing?"

"You're on your way to our choir room," Finn says, a distinct _Duh!_ in his voice. Kurt sighs.

"And how do you construe that as sufficient reason to assault me in the hallway?"

"_Our_ choir room," Finn repeats.

Not Dalton's. _Ours._

And maybe Kurt should be concerned about the other teens staring at them, should be tearing his brother a new one for renewing the image of Kurt-against-a-locker in their heads. But he only had to drive five minutes to school today, most everyone he'd met had been politely disinterested or friendly, and he'll partake in a practice session with New Directions.

"You are very lucky I tolerate you," he tells Finn.

Finn squeezes his shoulders and grins.

.

.

I.

When Kurt launches into a description of the costumes he thinks they should wear for Mr Schue's latest boys vs. girls assignment, he doesn't hold any real hope the other boys will listen to him. He just can't _not._ He learned to fit in with the Warblers, learned to be happy within the group, even, but now that he's back at McKinley… There's no way he'll hold himself back. Still, he's fully prepared to be shut down.

So when Finn stands up and suggests that they actually implement what Kurt just sketched out – "a bit toned down, because that _does_ sound crazy" – Kurt can feel his eyebrows climb up, and up, and up.

"Like, us other guys could have small feathers while you'd wear the big ones, 'cause then, our feathers would sort of accentuate yours, and that way, you'd be part of the group but would still totally outshine us," Finn says, and the others look skeptical but not completely opposed.

And what he's proposing is not what Kurt envisioned, but it's a solid compromise and an actual, real argument _for_ said compromise. Kurt bites his lip, hard. He doesn't dare open his mouth in fear of somehow disrupting this miraculous development.

"Dude, did Quinn tell you what to say?" Puck demands. It's not a 'No', though; it's _still_ not a 'No'. Sam is shrugging, Mike is musing "Tina'd think it's cool," and Artie is nodding thoughtfully, which probably means 'Brittany, too'.

"Okay, then?" Finn asks. There's some grumbling, but the general consent seems to be _Why the hell not?_ And that's _it_.

Kurt really has no other choice.

He glomps Finn. The surprised yelp is music to his ears.

.

.


End file.
